The Wolf & His Guardian
by starwberry9612
Summary: AU Derek and his pack are out for a pack bonding run when they Inconter a rogue wolf attacking a young girl. But she's not all that she seems as she could fight like a wolf and has a grace and skill of natural born fighter. But this girl has secrets and a destiny greater then they could expect from someone who seems so human. Read and find out the secrets of The Guardians.M4 safety
1. Rogue Wolf

Derek was out with his pack on a run as a bonding exercise when he caught the scent of a unknown werewolf. From the way His five betas stop they caught it too. As the wind shifted the six werewolves caught the distinct smell of human blood before they heard a female cry of pain. Derek took off in the direction of the unknown wolf and the human girl scents with his five betas right behind him. As they got to the clearing were the wolf and the human girl was they were surprised at what they saw. The wolf was attacking the girl but what surprised Derek was that the girl was fighting back amazingly well for such a petite and delicate looking girl. The six wolves seemed to be frozen in surprise and awe as they watched the girl fight with amazing grace and skill for a human against a werewolf.

If Derek hadn't been able to see the claw wounds and bruises on the girls arms and face he'd mistake her for another werewolf if the fact they weren't healing provide she was human. Derek finely snapped out of his surprised as the unknown wolf struck the girl hard in the face making her fall to the ground dazed. Derek moved quickly as the rogue wolf moved in for the kill. Derek grabbed the other wolf from behind before throwing him into a tree at the far end of the clearing. The other wolf seemed to now sense the other six wolves presents but instead of doing the smart thing and running as the rogue was out numbered the stupid bastard de-sided to attack. Quickly jumping into action Scott, Boyd, Jackson and Derek fought the rogue wolf as Erica and Isaac look over the now unconscious from the beaten she took and exhausted from the fight she gave.

It didn't take long for the three male betas and alpha to put the rogue wolf down. Once they were sure it was down for good they moved to were Isaac and Erica were kneeling next to the girl. That's when Derek got a good look at the girl. Her face had a few bruises, her lips was spilt open, a cut over her right eyebrow, and three claw marks on her arms. She did take one hell of a beaten but she was still the most beautiful girl-no woman Derek's ever seen. She had delicate pale white skin that asides from a few injuries and tattoos was flawless and smooth. She had a perfect petite but tall slim body that was dressed in a pare of black denim skinny jeans, a tight V-neck top with a black leather jacket and knee high black leather boots. She had her curly dark red with jet black streaked hair up in a ponytail. She was a gorgeous. But what caught Derek's eye was the usually but distinct birthmark on her right hand of what looks like a Chinese dragon that starts from her plum and ends just at the end of her wrist.

"How badly hurt is she?" Scott asked concerned for the human girl.

Erica looked at the girl with concern that she ever shown with her pack mates." The bruises aren't to bad ether is the spilt lip or cut. But the claw marks on her arm are really deep."Erica looked up at Derek with a worried frown." Can some one turn from being being scratched?"

"If the claws go in deep enough."Derek answered.

"Maybe we should have Dr. Deaton look at her?" Isaac suggested and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he could tell us if she could turn or not."Jackson agreed with the two other betas.

Derek sighed but nodded knowing it was the best plan."Okay. Scott call Deaton so he knows to be expecting us." He instructed and Scott nodded."Erica you call the others to meet us at the clinic tell them what is going on. Jackson you and Boyd take care of the rogue's body. And Isaac go grab the Camaro pull it up to the road up here." Derek told them and his beta quickly jumped into attraction before Derek gently picked up the unconscious pale beauty cradling her in his arms.

As he held the girl Scott walked over to him."Deaton said he'll be at the clinic in about five minutes and to try and stop her bleeding."Derek was bout to ask him how when Scott handed him a clean white towel out of no where." I found this duffle bag near a tree I'm guessing it hers because of the clothes."Scott told him holding a large army green duffle bag.

"Good make sure to keep it, it could have some answers we need in it."Derek told him before the two walked out of the woods and to the street road were Isaac was waiting for them in the Camaro. Settling the beauty in the back of the Camaro gently before getting in his self and driving off to the clinic. Derek tried to go careful as to not hurt or jolt the girl in the wrong way.

Once Derek walked into the clinic Deaton directed him to lay the girl on the exam table before Deaton start cleaning the girl's claw marks. The girl wound had stopped bleeding as they drove here so Deaton just had to clean up the wound a little to see how deep the claws went. For some reason Derek's wolf has been on edge since he saw the girl's wound and smelt her blood. But right now Derek's wolf was going crazy with Deaton so close to the girl and he didn't understand why. Deaton wasn't a threat he's been very helpful to Derek's pack and his family before the fire, so Derek didn't understand why his wolf disliked Deaton touching the girl. Or why his wolf kept telling him to keep the beauty close, to hold her, to protect her, that she was _his._

Derek frowned at his wolf he didn't even now the beauty's name let alone if she was a threat or not. Come on the girl could be a threat she fought amazingly skillful against that other wolf. For all Derek knew she could be another hunter. No. Derek dismissed that thought she didn't smell like wolfsbane nor like any other hunter he has even came across before. No the beauty fought way better then a hunter and she didn't even need a weapon to do so unlike hunters tend to. She fought like a werewolf, with pure skill, grace and natural instincts to survive. But she wasn't a werewolf no she was human which made Derek wonder about her even more. He may not know anything about the girl besides the fact she could fight and survive, but he did know one thing if she does turn that she'll be the most amazing werewolf he ever seen that was turned before.

"So what's the answer Doc?" Scott asked his boss making Derek noticed that the whole pack was here not just his betas but the humans too Lydia, Allison and Stiles as well." Do you think she'll turn?"

Derek noticed that Deaton wasn't looking at them but was studying the girl's birthmark with a surprise and awe look." Alan are you okay?" Deaton looked up at Derek's words." What is it?" Derek knew Deaton knows something about the girl.

"Yes I'm find, Derek."Deaton said before looking to Scott." And yes Scott she's going to turn but not into a Werewolf, so I'm afraid you'll won't be getting a new Beta."

"If not a werewolf, that what is she going to turn into?"Stiles asked intrigued by that bit of news.

The pack looked to the Vet for an answer." She'll be a Guardian Stiles." Deaton told them as he grabbed a large old leather bond book and set it on the counter before reading from it." A Guardian is a warrior or protector of the good in the world. They have the strength a hundred times that of a alpha werewolf. The speed hundred times of a kanima. the regeneration rate hundred times of a Dragon. The recovery rate a hundred times of a Valkyrie. The skin density a hundred times impenetrable as titanium. And has the reflexes a hundred times faster that a speeding bullet." To say the pack was shocked was an understatement but Deaton wasn't done." The guardians also have many other powers such as conjuring the elements, control over the weather and earth, manipulate others actions, memories or mind, and many other unknown powers that belong to the Guardians."

Deaton looked at them with a oddly happy look." It say that the first Guardians were two humans two beautiful young twin a boy and a girl who were given the powers and abilities to protect and fight for those on earth from the gods and goddesses. The first twin was names Amarice who was the more balanced and down to earth twin. While the other one the boy was called Belthazor the much more wilder and immature twin. But the gods didn't count on that the male twin would be taken over with such powers that he'd turned on the gods, his sister and the world they were meant to protect." Deaton took a breath." So the gods with the help from his sister were able to imprison Belthazor in a crystal cage were they striped him of his powers making him mortal again. That's when the gods had found that making humans or men into Guardian wasn't good for the world so they made it so only a woman who is worthy of the power can become a guardian at the age 16 and only one girl at a time."

"Um Deaton?"Allison interrupted." As interesting as this is, what does it have to do with her?"

Deaton smiles at Allison." I was getting to that Ms. Argent. As I was saying the gods made so only one girl can become a guardian and only if she's 16 and the guardian before her was killed." Deaton explained farther. " Until the prophecy the gods made of the Dragon Guardian the on to rid the world of evil and activate the rest of the guardians as well. It says that she'll be born on all hallows eve at midnight under the full blue moon. She'd bare the birthmark on her right hand of a Chinese dragon and her eyes would glow purple like royality. But she would be seem human until her sixteen birthday when the clock hits midnight."Deaton finished looking to each of the member of the Hale pack.

Derek blinked a few times."Alan are you saying that the girl we saved from a rogue werewolf is the survivor of the world from evil?"Deaton nodded at Derek's question.

"Yes she could be."Deaton answered."But until we can find out her birthdate and date or if her eyes glow purple. I only going on her birthmark that's on her right hand as you can see."

Lydia then spoke up for the first time since she got here."Um well Scott said he found her bag maybe we can see if we can find any of that in there."

"Good thinking Lyds."Allison told her friend." And if not Halloween is just three days away."


	2. Finding Out Her Name

Derek stood around the other exam table with Lydia, Allison, and Erica were spreading out the girls things from her bag over the table so they could look through them. As Scott, and Isaac helped Deaton tend to the girl while Boyd and Jackson looked through the book about Guardians with Stiles' help. The girl was still unconscious from her fight but also from what Deaton had found that she hadn't slept very much in what looks to be two weeks. From the bag she was carrying and the worn heels of her boots Derek is pretty sure she was hitch hiking for awhile now, why he's not to sure. Derek watched as Lydia pulled out a few rolled up tops and jeans, while Erica pulled out a pair of sneakers and another pair of boots. But Derek was surprise when Allison pulled out two twin double bladed daggers, a 22mm handgun and what looks to be a combat bow.

"Well she may not be a hunter of werewolves but at lest she can protect her self from them." Allison said with a relived sigh she didn't want anyone to suffer from werewolves who aren't like her Pack." I'm sure she knows how to use them from what Scott told us about her fighting the rogue wolf when you found her."

"Yeah I never seen anyone other then a werewolf or hunter fight like she did. It was pretty cool to watch." Erica amitted to them.

"Hey I found her wallet!"Lydia told them happily holding up the red leather wallet, before opening it looking throw it." Ah HA! Her names Elizabeau M. Gunn. She was born October 31st and is from..."Lydia frowned at the id card before finishing." Maryville, Iowa. She hitch hiked what four states to get to California?"

Derek understood her shock no way anyone 15 years old girl with the girl-Elizabeau's body structure could of made it hitch hike over forty hundred miles **(AN: Not Sure If That's Right But For My Story It Is)** with out some sort of vehicle. Derek started looking through the bag until he pulled out a set of car keys that looks like they go to a sports car. Derek looked through the bag again until he found another set of keys that went to a house and a paper with a address in Beacon Hills but far up into the forest close to were they found Logan. So that must of bee were Elizabeau was heading but why? Derek wondered why would a girl who seems to have come from money hitch hike across four states to come to Beacon Hills of all places? It doesn't make since to him but his wolf was clawing at him to find out to make sure that Elizabeau was safe.

"Boyd, Jackson."Derek called his two betas over.

"Yeah?" The two asked in union as they stop in front of their Alpha."What's up?"

Derek had Boyd the set of car keys."Go back to the road near were we found her and see if you can find her car and bring it here."Boyd nodded before heading out." Jackson I want you to see if you can find what is at this address."Derek told him handing him the paper with the address." Just see what is there don't do anything but scouting. Got it?"

"Yeah Yeah I got it, Man."Jackson said with a roll of his eyes before heading out to.

Stiles then came over to were Derek and the girls were looking at his phone."You guys said that her name was Elizabeau M. Gunn and that she's from Iowa right?"He asked them.

Derek huffed at the boy's question."Yes Stiles. Why?"

"Well I think I know why she was hitch hiking."Stiles told him before looking at his phone again and then read out load." Elijah Mitchell Gunn high rated surgeon was found brutally murdered in his home in Maryville Iowa three weeks ago. The police haven't been able to find his killers or his 15 years old twin daughters Emily Melody Gunn and Elizabeau 'Bo' Mackenzie Gunn since Elijah's murder. Local police aren't sure where they are or even if they are still alive. Police are asking if you see ether girl to call the police immediately."Stiles then show them two pictures one of Elizabeau and the other Derek guess is her twin sister.

Derek can tell the two are identical twins but their are a few differences between them like one Elizabeau has dark green eyes while her twin has chocolate brown eyes. Both Elizabeau and her twin have dark red hair with black streaks but Elizabeau's is curly instead if straight and a little longer then her twins. And the big difference Elizabeau has a birthmark of a Chinese dragon on her right while her twin doesn't have any birthmark that he could tell. So if the two twins had disappeared around the same time then where is Elizabeau's twin?

"What kind of name is Elizabeau?"Lydia asked and Derek couldn't help but frown because he thought her name was just as beautiful and unique as Elizabeau her self.

"From what I read a mash up of her two grandmothers names Elizabeth Ford and Ysabeau Gunn. Both of which died before she was born."Stiles answered Lydia.

"So. So far we found out her name is Elizabeau Mackenzie Gunn."Allison started." She has a twin sister named Emily who most likely came here with her but we don't know where she is now. We figure they must of left because of the dad's murder. And they hitched hiked here all the way from Iowa."

"And that she most likely the savor of our world."Stiles added on.

Just then they heard Scott cry out in pain from the other room and Derek along with the four teens all hurried into the room and stopped at what they saw. Elizabeau was awake now and had Scott in a headlock while Isaac was knocked out on the floor and Deaton was holding his right hand in pain. Apparently Elizabeau had woken up to a very unfamiliar place and was still going on instinct from her fight with the rogue before they saved her. Elizabeau's head snapped up to look at the five other unknown people come into the room. Her dark green eyes were watching they with a calculated glint in her beautiful eyes like she was studying them to see if they were a threat too. Elizabeau's green eyes scanned over the three girls to Stiles but when they reached Derek's own light green eyes he saw the shine of recognition in her eyes as they soften a little. See as she recognized him as the one who saved her he moved slowly into the room like he would with a caged tiger.

"Hey it's okay we're not going to hurt."Derek spoke to her softly at his words Elizabeau narrowed her eyes a little at him before glancing quickly to Scott then to him."He's not going to hurt you. None of us are we just wanted to make sure you were injured badly from what attacked you. You remember what happened right?" Elizabeau nodded before she slowly loosened her grip on Scott who once was out of the head lock quickly moved closest to the door looking at the green eyed beauty with scared and wary eyes. "That was Scott who you were holding. The other boy is Stiles. The red head girl is Lydia. The blond is Erica and the brunet is Allison." Derek introduced them."The man over their is Doctor Alan Deaton he patched up your wound. And the blond boy is Isaac. None of them or me are going to hurt you."Elizabeau looked at him and he could tell that she was still on instincts but they seemed to be telling her what his wolf was telling him." I'm Derek Hale."

Elizabeau opened her month and Derek sworn he has never heard such a beautiful sound before."Elizabeau Gunn. But everyone just calls me Bo."She introduced her self before looking at him with worry eyes." Where's my sister Emily? She was in the woods with me when it attacked me."

Derek sighed wishing he had a answer for her."We didn't see her but I have some friends out there were you were attacked I'm sure they'll find her if she still there." He reassured her as best he could.

"I have to find her." Bo said moving to the door but Derek stopped her making her eyes snapped to his." Please? She's all I have left." Derek heart broke for the beauty before him.

"I understand what you going through trust me."Derek told her.

Bo looked at him with an unreadable look."Trust is earned."

Derek couldn't agree more."Then let me at lest help you find your sister?"

"Why do you care?"Bo asked wondering about the sexy green eye man actions.

"Like I said I understand what your going through better then anyone."Derek retorted.

Bo smirked a little at the Derek's retort."Thank you."

Derek smirked back at her before he lead Bo out of the clinic leaving a few very confused teens in their wake."What the hell just happened?" Scott asked bewildered by what just happened.

"I think we just saw Derek the Sourwolf just honest to god flirt with the sexy badass red head Guardian."Stiles answered his friend with his normal snark


End file.
